See The Light
by TrueBeliever831
Summary: She was warmth and beauty and grace. She was the sunlight shining on his skin and the beating of his heart. He loved her more than life itself. / Rabastan/Andromeda for Jen.


**See the Light**

* * *

She was warmth and beauty and grace. She was the sunlight shining on his skin and the beating of his heart. He loved her more than life itself.

He held her close beneath the stars; his arms snaked around her slender waist and his forehead buried in the cascade of chocolate curls that washed over her shoulders and down to the small of her back. He whispered in her ear and she smiled before pressing her pretty pink lips against his.

He cherished those moments where he could just hold her, love her, and treasure her. She was white and he was black and they should not mix. Yet, neither could survive without the other. She loved him just as much as he loved her. He promised her forever and she said she would not have it any other way. She wanted no one else.

 _Neither knew that destruction was imminent._

* * *

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side ever-so-slightly as he listened to his brother's proposition. He could not care less about muggles or muggle-borns or sovereignty. There was only one thing he wished for; his beautiful porcelain doll with the crazed curls and warm hazel eyes. He wished to kiss her lips and hold her close. She was his forever.

So how could it hurt to do something that would only better their lives? His brother made it sound as if they could have _anything_ if he only said yes. His parents would be proud; his brother would be proud. He would do as he was asked and everything would be perfect.

So he said yes. He shook his brother's hand and signed away his soul to a monster he had never met. He never even realized it would seal his fate.

 _And destruction circled overhead, like a vulture with its great black wings, ready to dive in and strike._

* * *

He was certain his heart had been torn from his chest. She stood before him, rain chasing the tears as they ran down her cheeks. He reached out for her but she pulled away. He had not expected her to be angry. He thought she would understand – that she would be happy. He knew she did not agree with all of her family's views but, he never expected so much anger.

And he never expected her to turn and walk away.

He called her name but, she did not look back.

He stood alone in the heavy rain and watched as every last bit of light faded away from his life.

All that was left was darkness.

 _He never saw it coming._

* * *

It was cold and damp and he couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine. He sat with his back against the cold stone, his arms wrapped tightly around his gaunt frame. He closed his eyes and pictured the sunlight, warm on his face, wrapped around his fragile body, caressing him. Ivory and chocolate comforted him as he cowered in the corner of his cell. Alone and afraid.

 **Where had it all gone wrong?**

 _And the buzzards had swooped in and picked at his bones until there was nothing left._

* * *

He should have returned but, it was never what he had wanted anyway. The only thing he had ever wanted was miles away. She had moved on without him. She had said that was impossible. She had promised to love him forever.

He reminded himself that there was beauty in the breakdown as he curled up into the smallest of balls and cried at the thought of his angel with someone else.

 _He was free but, darkness still surrounded him. He needed to see the sunshine_.

* * *

Her husband died and he wanted nothing more than to hold her, comfort her, support her, just like he had promised all those years ago. He wanted to build her up, despite the fact that he was broken himself. He wanted to wash away the dust.

She was the sun and he was the rain. He could cleanse and she could brighten. She needed him and he needed her. That was the way it had always been.

But he could not bring himself to see her. Not yet. He needed time and so did she.

 _He never noticed the glint of light on the horizon._

* * *

He would be there for her, just like he always promised. She had a little boy she cared for, her daughter's son. It had been over a year since her husband's death, a year of watching from afar, his confidence growing.

He feared her rejection, terrified that she would turn him away forever. He did not know what he would do if she did. She was the single flickering spec of light in the abyss of his life. If that light went out he would be lost forever.

He held the roses to his chest and knocked lightly on the door. The sky was a glittering blanket of black velvet and he admired the stars as he waited for her to answer the door.

He heard the sound of her footfalls and clutched the flowers tightly in his shaking hands.

And for the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt his heart beat.

The door swung open and she stood before him in amber robes. Her perfect curls were tied up atop her head. She looked just as he remembered, with only a few light lines around her eyes and mouth. She stared at him in bewilderment.

He thought she was going to slam the door in his face and bolt it shut.

Much to his surprise – and delight – she took one small step back.

He smiled gratefully and stepped inside. He longed to reach out and touch her, to kiss her, to hold her. He refrained. He hoped there would be plenty of time for that.

"Andromeda," He reached for her hand and took it in his own. He ran his thumb along her smooth skin. "Oh, Andromeda. I am so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't the man you needed me to be. I was foolish."

He sat the roses on the small oak table and took her other hand as well. He held them gently as she observed him with hesitant eyes.

"I've always loved you, Andromeda. I hope you never doubted that. You are my life, my everything. You are the only reason I survived. My thoughts of you were the only thing that kept me sane. I have missed you, so very much." He pulled her closer, his face mere inches from his. "Please just give me the chance to be a part of your life again."

He watched her apprehensively; afraid of what she would say.

His heart leapt with joy when she gave the slightest nod. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

 _It had been so long since he had seen the light he had to close his eyes._

* * *

 _an. Written for the Eurovision Song Competition - Ireland: Sunlight, Summer Camp, and the Quidditch Pitch (Rabastan Lestrange)_

 _This is also dedicated to Jen. I hope you like it._

 _-Danie._


End file.
